Miley and Lilly's family
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to '2 girls and 1 love'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Miley and Lilly's family**

**Miley and Lilly are 28 years old now and live at a farm in Tennessee. Miley's no longer Hannah Montana and now has her very own movie theater instead. Lilly is a Spanish-teacher at the local high school and they have an adopted 5 year old daughter named Thalia Ray Stewart-Truscott.**

"Lils, what's for dinner tonight, eh?" says Miley as she enter the kitchen at her and Lilly's farm.

"Chili-beef with pasta and my home-made tomato-bread and some irish ale. Sounds good, Miley?" says Lilly with a sexy wink.

"Yeah, very wonderful, Lillian. You're an awesome wife." says Miley.

"Thanks! You're really cool too, Miley Ray. I'm not really good with the Tennessee-lifestyle, but you help me and give me advice and teach me how to fit in around here." says Lilly.

"I do my best." says Miley. "As far as I see it you're doin' great here on our farm, Lilly. There's nobody else I wanna share all this with. You're my sweet sexy Lilly." says Miley.

"And you are my cool sexy Miley!" says Lilly.

"Ya really think so, Lils?" says Miley.

"Sure I do! I did marry you, if I didn't like you I would never take that step." says Lilly.

"True! You're the perfect wife for me. You're nice, friendly, funny, cool, sexy and so damn beautiful. And of course...super-nice in bed." says Miley.

"You're the one who taught me the art of girl on girl love-making, Miley. Before you I had never had sex with another chick. By the way, you're mega-awesome in bed too." says Lilly.

"Am I better than Oliver was back when you were dating him?" says Miley with a teasing smirk.

"Much better. He could never give me such huge orgasms as I get from you, Miley Ray Stewart, the Queen of Love." says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"Nice to know that I can please ya with my love for ya, Lillian Truscott." says Miley with her southern accent.

"Aww, Miley! Your southern accent is soo freakin' sexy. Kiss me, please..." says Lilly.

"Sure! I want my Lilly to be happy." says Miley as she pull Lilly close to herself and give her a sensual erotic kiss.

"Mhm, you taste like an angel, Miley!" says Lilly.

"So do you, Lils!" says Miley.

"Miley, I'm so happy that you're my wife." says Lilly.

"I feel the very same thing about you, Lilly. When I have you near me I feel like the most lucky lady ever. You give my life value and pleasure." says Miley.

"You are such a romantic woman, Miley." says Lilly.

"Lilly. You love that about me. I know, cuz ya told me once. Actually you've told me many times." says Miley.

"True! I admit. Me really love your romantic side, Miley Ray. I'm such a girl when it come to love and romance." says Lilly.

"Just like me. Soft, sweet romance is a huge turn-on for me." says Miley.

"Know that already. Nothing get Miley's heart in high gear like red roses, soft music and romantic dinner with wine." says Lilly.

"You really know how to get me hot, Lillian." says Miley. "Classic romance is never wrong in my book."

"I really love my life here with you and our daughter, Miley." says Lilly.

"Me too. We're livin' the dream, Lils." says Miley.

Little Thalia Ray enter the kitchen.

"Mommy Miley, can ya watch TV with me?" says Thalia with her cute girly voice.

"Sure, girl. What do ya want to watch?" says Miley.

"Toon Channel, of course!" says Thalia with a smile.

"Okey! Let's go watch TV then, while Mommy Lilly make dinner for us." says Miley.

"First I just want Mommy Lilly to hug me." says Thalia with a small childish laugh.

"Aww, Thals!" says Lilly as she hug her little daughter. "Now go with Mommy Miley, okey?"

"Okey!" says Thalia.

An hour later Miley, Lilly and Thalia eat dinner at the old ebony table that Oliver gave Lilly for her birthday a few years ago.

"Mommy Miley...?" says Thalia.

"Yeah, Thals." says Miley.

"Why doesn't I have a daddy? All the other kids have one." says Thalia.

"That is because Mommy Miley is in love with Mommy Lilly instead of a man." says Miley. "Other ladies love men while I love Mommy Lilly."

"Exactly! Mommy Miley and I are in love." says Lilly.

"When I'm grown up, do I love another girl too?" says Thalia.

"We don't know." says Miley and Lilly at the same time.

"I wanna love another girl. I wanna be like Mommy Miley and Mommy Lilly." says Thalia.

"Thalia, you're really our daughter." says Miley.

"Do we have ice cream, Mommy Lilly?" says Thalia.

"Eat all your food first." says Lilly.

"Thals don't want to!" says Thalia with a pout.

"Eat your food." says Miley with a smile.

"Okey!" says Thalia with a smile.

"Miley, you're a much better parent than I am." says Lilly.

"I have my own mom's parent-skills, Lilly. That make me a master of a parent." says Miley with a cute smirk.

"Wish I had that too..." says Lilly.

"Come on, Lilly. Ya are an awesome mother, ya know that. Don't say anything else." says Miley.

"If ya say so, Miley." says Lilly.

"Ice cream now?" says Thalia, who has no food left on her plate.

"Okey. You've been a good kid. I'll go get some ice cream for you." says Lilly.

"Thanks, Mommy Lilly!" says Thalia. "Thals love ya!"

"Do ya love me too?" says Miley.

"Yeah! Thals love Mommy Miley too!" says Thalia.

Next day.

"I'll drive Thalia to pre-school, Miley." says Lilly.

"Thals want Mommy Miley to drive me." says Thalia.

"Mommy Miley gotta work at her movie-place now." says Miley as she kiss Thalia on the forehead.

"Thalia sad..." says Thalia.

"I'll drive ya tomorrow, okey?" says Miley.

"Yay!" says Thalia.

"Come on, Thalia! We don't want to be late." says Lilly as she grab her handbag and head for the door.

"Comin' now, Mommy Lilly." says Thalia.

"Bye, Lils! Bye, Thals!" says Miley.

"Bye, Mommy Miley!" says Thalia.

"Bye, Miley!" says Lilly.

Next day.

Miley, Lilly and Thalia sit on the big couch, watching TV.

"Sexy Lilly." says Miley as she give her wife a kiss.

"Hey, careful, Miley! Kid's ears!" says Lilly as she hold her hands over her daughter's ears.

"Sexy ain't a bad word, Lils." says Miley.

"Not for you, but it is for a kid." says Lilly.

"Sorry, my bad..." says Miley.

"Did Mommy Miley do something wrong?" says Thalia.

"No, not really." says Miley.

"Only a little bit." says Lilly as she begin to giggle.

"No fun, Lilly." says Miley with a hard mature voice.

"You're not mad at me, Miley." says Lilly.

"Okey, I'm not. I just don't enjoy being made fun of, Lils." says Miley.

"Sorry..." says Lilly.

**The End.**


End file.
